


[Fanvid] The Scientist

by PaperHearts (phearts)



Series: Fanvids by PaperHearts [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phearts/pseuds/PaperHearts
Summary: The story of Cosima & Delphine. S1-S5.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Series: Fanvids by PaperHearts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/704208
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[Fanvid] The Scientist

**[Youtube link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TCylHN_FyLw) **

Music: The Scientist - cover by Natalia Lacunza.


End file.
